With increase of social network users, popularization of home internet and further fusion of communication, computer and consumed household appliance industries, more and more intelligent household appliances (such as air conditioners, refrigerators, televisions and the like) may be remotely controlled through specific client programs. However, in this case, a user needs to separately download a client for controlling the household appliances and needs to open the client each time it will be used, so the process is complex, and the user experience is relatively poor.